Four Years
by FinDeiRoma
Summary: diedara and his younger cousin join the Akatsuki Tho they only wanted Dei This girl eventually will change the path another member wil take Rated M for language and bloody scenes in future chapters. First Naruto Fic! Story is better than summary
1. Chapter 1

FOUR YEARS

Summary: Deidara has a cousin. She joins the akatsuki with him. She falls in love (Briefly) and changes the path another member will take. Who is she?

Kai and Umiki: Heya! This is either going to be posted before or after the coming of 'Always a chance' It's my first Naruto OC that actually came out ok! So, thanks to Zoe (aka. My Tobi) for the outfit design and partially the rest of her! Also, to al the people reading, please leave a review! I will be really thankful!

Chapter 1: The introductions

I was watching my cousin fight a member of the Akatsuki. The fight went really fast. It ended with Dee wrapped in his own art. I ran up to him.

"Dee!" I said, trying to loosen the explosive art from him.

"Kia, back off. I lost." Replied Dee.

I frowned. Dee had never lost any fight. Neither had I. It was slowly beginning to dawn on me that the man in the coat was the cause of this. I narrowed my eyes and pulled my katana from its sheathe. I ran towards the man, the blade ready to cut him. He stopped my hand. I blinked...and looked up at him. He had dark eyes and raven-colored hair. In my eyes, he was really handsome. He couldn't be older than 21. Two years older than me.

"Leave Dee alone!" i yelled at him, remembering what he had done to my cousin.

He just looked at me with cold, uncaring eyes. I shivered, his eyes seemed to look right through me.

"What do you want?" I demanded, narrowing my eyes once again.

"Deidara." he replied, still holding my wrist.

"Fuck off!" I spat into his face as a last attempt. He wiped it off with a free hand and threw me away. I landed against a wall with a dull thud. My head began to throb and something wet began to soak my blond hair.

"Stay down, Kia!" yelled Dee, when I began to try to get up. I collapsed against the wall again, my head spinning.

"Leave Dee alone..." I stammered. That took a lot of energy. I hadn't expected the man to be that strong. He was even stronger then Dee!

"Deidara, as agreed, you will be joining the Akatsuki now." Said the man.

Through slightly blurry eyes, I saw Dee nodding. He had a look of pure loathing on his face though. I smiled and pulled a white ball of clay out of a small pouch that hung from my belt.

"Kia, if you throw that, don't be surprised if you are left alone." hissed Dee. Of course he knew what i had held in my hands. It was one of his creations...

"Dee, please don't leave." I whispered, tears forming at the sides of my eyes.

"Who is she?" asked the man, looking at Dee.

"My cousin. She's a year younger than me. She's coming with me." Replied Dee, his tone flat. I smiled, knowing that we would not be separated.

"I don't think Leader-sama will be happy about her. Maybe Konan will take charge of her." said the man.

Behind him, a fish-looking person nodded. I hadn't seen him before. He was really freaky looking. To add another freaky thing, he had a huge ass sword attached to his back. I gasped, my head finally starting to burn with pain. I held a hand to my head, feeling the blood.

"Kisame, pick her up and take her with us." said the man. The fish-person walked up to me and picked me up. I flinched and hit his face. The fish smiled, showing pointed teeth. I fainted from the teeth and from the blood loss.

-Deidara's POV-

The four of us walked out of my house. We probably walked for about three to four hours. Kia stayed silent, even after waking up from her faint. I saw her eyes were closed tight. I stayed silent, watching Itachi's back intently. i was pissed that he had defeated me in a fight. He had cheated because of the sharigan. I decided to never loose to the man again.

-Kiarai's POV-

I woke up not long after the others had began walking. I kept my eyes closed because the fish-man ( Who was named Kisame) was carrying me. He would probably forever haunt my dreams.

Even with my eyes closed, I knew that we were far away from the stone village. And that we were headed somewhere important to the cloaked men. And Fish.

"Put me down..." I whispered, after getting sick of the oily smell of Kisame. He obliged. My eyes were still closed. I wobbled and felt hands grab my arms.

"Thanks, Dee." I said, opening my eyes. Dee stood there, watching me with slightly concerned eyes. I waved a hand in front of my face, smiling.

"I'm fine Dee. You know that I don't like fish though." Kisame shot me a dirty look and i laughed. It was going to be too easy to tease the fish from now on.

"Kia, don't be an idiot." warned Dee.

"Stuff it. I'm not the 10 year old I used to be." I huffed, pouting slightly. "and, who the hell is that other dude?"

"Itachi Uchiha." replied the man.

Finally a name to the face, i thought. Now that I knew the man's name, i wanted to know just how he beat Dee in a fight.

"So...how did ya' beet Dee?" I asked, being blunt. (As was my nature)

"Doe's it really mater?"

"...Your not a social bird, are ya'?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...No."

"Dee, where are we going?" I asked, already bored with Itachi.

"The Akatsuki Hq. Were going to be living there from now on." Replied Dee. I sighed. How was I supposed to know that? i had fainted for Kami's sake!

Us four walked for about two more hours. We passed through a forrest with many confusing trails. I would have wandered off because I love exploring. But, I had to stick with Dee.

We emerged. Only to see a large building in the middle of a lot of dirt. A woman came walking towards us. She wore the same cloak that kisami and Itachi wore. she had blue hair and a blue flower in it.

"Pein-sama already knows about the girl. He isn't too happy about it." she said, looking at me. I scowled.

"I knew it." whispered Kisame.

"Yes. I will talk to him about her, Konan." said Itachi.

The woman -Konan- nodded and turned back to the large building.

We followed her.

Chapter 1: END!

Kai and Umiki: well, this chapter was...kinda east to write! I hope you all like it!

i failed to mention this in the beginning. I changed my Username from Kai Uzmaki to what I have now. So, if any one reads American Division Squad 8, Exchange Students, or Dream come true, this is the same person!

Well, leave a review! And FYI, the Akatsuki members will most likely be ooc. I just got into the Naruto Fandom...


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions

Four Years, Chapter 2

Kai and Umiki: Heya! So, here's chapter 2! I hope you all like it!

-Kiari's POV-

I looked at the large building. It reminded me of home because of the plainness. I followed Konan and the rest of the others into it. My sandals were covered in mud by the time we reached the door. By some miracle, all the others weren't.

"How come all of your feet aren't covered in mud?" I asked

Konan turned to look at me. "We walk on the wooden planks. Or are you so stupid that you didn't see them?"

Dee grabbed my arm before I hurled my self at her. I had barley known this woman and I already didn't like her. Well, I wonder how the rest of the day will go. I pray to kami that not everyone will be like her.

-Konan's POV-

The blond girl was annoying. She acted like a ditz! Why dod Itachi have to bring her? Damn, Pein-sama won't be happy when he hears about her personality...not that he isn't mad already though.

I watched the girl out of the corner of my eye after she tried to attack me. She was slow and her emotions showed too much.

"Welcome back." Said Zetsu, his plant thingy (A/n: What do you call it?)

"Where is Leader-sama?" I asked. I already knew where to find him. It was just habit to ask.

"Where else?" said Itachi.

"Deidara, girl, follow me. Itachi, don't be surprised if things go downhill for you." I said, motioning at the two blonds.

"Dee, can we go home. I really don't wanna get eaten by the plant dude." whispered the girl.

"Kiari, shut up and stay quiet. And don't wander." snapped Deidara, not bothering to whisper.

"This way." I said, leading them down the halls.

-Pein's POv-

It was really troubling that Itachi had brought another person to the HQ, and not just Deidara.

"Pein-sama." said Konan, bowing to me. I gave her a quick nod. she left the room, leaving two blonds.

I recognized one as Deidara. The other was a girl who was about 19 years old. Her chakra was unmanaged and spewing wild.

"Um..." began the girl. She shifted on her feet, witch were muddy, i noted.

"Hi, I'm Kiari." She said, smiling. I regarded her cooly and turned to look at Deidara.

"WElcome to the Akatsuki. We already have a room for you. Yet, we didn't expect to have this other luggage here."

"She's my cousin." Stated Deidara. His eyes shifted towards the girl next to him, then back to me.

"Can she fight?"

"..."

"Yea. I know a little karate, and i do meditation every day!" Said the girl, her voice was perky and care free. She hadn't know true pain yet.

"Kia..." began Deidara. The girl turned to him

"Yes, Dee?"

"Shut up or i'll blow you up."

That seemed to shut the girl up. She hung her head and looked to the side.

"She will be staying Near your room. Sadly, she will be sharing with Tobi." I said.

Deidara nodded.

_Kiari's POV-

I didn't like the person called Pein-sama or Leader-sama. He creaped me out with his long red hair and creepy eyes. I really wanted to leave the place and go home. Yet, I knew that we couldn't.

Dee and I left the 'office' and began to walk down a hallway. I tripped over something and ran into a person.

"Watch it!" he said, pushing me slightly.

"Sorry!" I said

He had medium length sliver hair and pinkish-purple eyes, He then began to cuss at me.

"Damn, bitch. Look where your going!" He said.

I felt my face go flat. You know, when people just give up, their face goes all emotionless? Thats how my face probably looked now.

"Why don't you fuck off? I tripped and accidently fell into you. That don't give you a reason to Fucking push me or start calling me names. So, Screw you, Mother fucker." I said, my tone totally flat. He-he, every once and a while, (Especially when I'm mad) My face goes flat and I get scary. It's really fun!

"Oi, Bitch, who gave you the ok to mouth off to me?"

"Your Kami." I replied, just noticing his Jashin necklace.

The man narrowed his eyes and reached for my throat. Dee grabbed his hand.

"Leave my cousin alone." He said.

the man scowled and turned away. "My name's Hidan, Don't forget it, Bitch."

My head began to spin again. The last thing I remember was Dee scowling at me.

-Itachi's POV-

Kiari awoke to Tobi poking her. She swatted his hand away and kicked him in a painful place. He whimpered in pain and ran off, yelling something about being a good boy.

"So the princess is awake..." said Sasori, who was sitting on one of the couches.

The blond seemed to panic at all the faces looking down at her. Her eyes met with each of us. when her looked into mine, there was fear.

she's scared...i thought, smirking inwardly. Good thing too. She should be.

Her eyes moved onto Hidan. Those green orbs widened and she backed up.

"OMJ! It's Hidan! Stay away from me, you potty mouth!" she screeched.

"Did you just say OMJ?" asked Hidan, his face looking confused.

"..."

"...Kia, stand up and get your ass out of here." Said Deidara, looking down at his cousin. The other blond scowled.

"What!" she yelled, standing up and putting her face close to Deidara's.

"I. Said. Go."

"No! I'm staying here! If you want me to leave, then your leaving too!" The younger girl sat next to Sasori, her arms crossed.

"Um..." began Kisame "What do we do now?"

"I'm not leaving. So what that you have a fish and a plant here!" Said Kiari.

Sasori closed his eyes and pulled some drawing supplies from the depths of his cloak. He began drawing. The blond's eyes grew wide as she watched the man sketch.

-Deidara's POV-

Ok, I have to admit. My cousin is such a pain. She is headstrong and has never given up. Sometimes I wish that her parents hadn't died when I came into having the mouths on my hands. things might have been a little easier.

"Kiari..." I began.

Pein-sama and Konan walked into the room, causing total silence.

"Deidara. Is your cousin causing problems?" asked Pein, looking right at me. I shook my head no. Hey, what else was I supposed to do?

"Good. Well, since everyone is here, we can do the introductions."

A few members sat down. I sat on the other side of Kiari, Making sure that she wont do any thing crazy.

"Begin."

"I'm Konan, The angel"

"Tobi is a good boy!"

"Hidan. And did she really say omj?"

"Sasori"

"Kiari! Call me Kia!"

"Deidara." i felt stupid. Like a freaking 5 year old in preschool.

"Zetsu and Zetsu" Said the plant dude.

"Kisami."

"Itachi"

"Weasel!" Shouted Kiari, making me jump a little. She began to laugh. I hit the back of her head.

"Stop it Dee! My head still hurst from when the weasel threw mw against the wall back home." Pouted Kiari.

"And that's everyone." concluded Pein.

_Normal POV-

Tobi had been standing behind Kiari for a few minutes before saying "Tobi thinks he loves you!" That made Kiari punch the face behind her.

"I'm sorry, Tobi! You just shared the crap outta me!" said Kiari, helping the kid up.

"So..." Began Konan "Are you really Deidara's cousin?"

"She is." replied Deidara.

"Are you for real? You both look like you could be family." exclaimed one of the Zetsu's. (Probably the white one)

"Dee, do you have any paper?" asked Kiari. She smiled and Deidara shook his head.

"What do you think?"

"Meanie. Come on Tobi! I wanna go exploring!" kiari jumped over the couch and landed next to Tobi. the two of them then took off running sown one of the many hallways in the Akatsuki HQ.

"Five"

"four."

"Three"

"Two"

"one..."

"Tobi got lost!" Came a call from down another hallway. Many of the people in the living room sighed, knowing that this would be happening for a while longer.

Chapter 2: END

Kai and Umiki: So, here's chapter 2! Please leave a review! I'll love you all forever!

Oh, heres the disclaimer:

I don't own Naruto or Deidara! I do own Kiari and her personality! So, Don't expect to see another disclaimer any more!

"Kiari: Are you ever going to make me able to fight?

Kai: um...

umiki: Risuku! (Wait and see in japanese)

"Kiari: Fine, you meanies! Oh if people don't review, I'll have Jashin come after ya!


	3. Chapter 3: Tv and 'Bleach'

Four years: Chapter 3

Kai: No reviews...*Cries*

Umiki: *Pats Kai on the back* now now, I'm sure Zoe/Tobi will leave a review when she gets your letter...

Chapter 3: First year Part 1

-Kiari's POV-

I spent the rest of my first day with Tobi. sure she was annoying but, he had his heart in the right place. Through the two of us getting lost, I had memorized a bunch of the hallways.

"Tobi, where is the kitchen?" I asked

"Tobi will bring you there!"

We ended up back in the living room. Sasori was still drawing, Zetsu (or plant-creep) was talking to himself. Or rather, the white was arguing with the black. It was kinda funny. Konan was staring wistfully at the retreating form of Pein-sama. Or Leader-sama. He went by both. Weird. Dee was talking to Sasori about art. Go figure. Weasel was dosing off and the Tv was playing some kids show. Tobi sat in front of the Tv and continued to stare at if for a long time. Ne getting bored, Sat next to him and watched the Tv as well. The show playing was something called Death Note. I loved it! The only problem, they portrayed all the women as weak and useless. (Poor Mello)

After the show was over, Hidan threw a black wad of fabric at me.

"What the h-" I began. I stopped because i saw that the cloak was the same as everyone else's. I just now saw that Dee had one on.

"Pein told me to give you one." Said Hidan. I nodded and turned back to the telly.

"Put it on." Prompted Konan. I shrugged the coat on and it was a little big. I flopped my arms about a little, the long cuffs swung slightly. I smiled and pulled a wrist band around my well- wrist. The fabric on it was a bright purple. Black thread crisscrossed it, making the symbol of the stone village. My hometown.

"You still have that?" asked Dee, looking at me.

"Duh. You were the one to give it to me." I replied, not taking my eyes off the telly. Now a show called 'Bleach' was playing some person who reminded me of Sasori (Hair wise) Was fighting a really hot dude with no shirt and teal hair. My eyes widened at the speed and the power they had. I knew it was only a t.v. show but, i knew that ninja could move that fast. And have that much power.

The teal haired hottie cast what I thought was some kind of ninjutsu. A large orb of red energy shout towards the Sasori-look alike.

"I love Ichigo!" cried Konan, sitting next to me. Her eyes followed the look alike' movements.

"Ichigo? As in strawberry?" I asked.

"No!" snapped Konan, "It means number one protector!"

I nodded, and turned my gaze back to the tv.

"Die, Grimmjow!" cried Konan, as Ichigo swiped at the teal haired man.

The show ended suddenly.

"Kakuzu!" screeched Konan, "Plug in the tv right now!"

A man who was really creepy cam into the room. He was apparently named Kakuzu.

"Plug in the Damn TV! I wanna watch Ichigo kick Grimmjojw's ass!" yelled Konan. She stood up and stomped over to where Kakuzu stood. He watched her with his weirdly colored eyes. She slapped him. I laughed. Hidan chuckled softly.

"Were wasting money." stated Kakuzu, as if Konan had never hit him.

I walked up to the man and stared at him. He stared at me. I then proceeded to poke him in the cheek. He glared at me and I laughed.

"You have a very squishy cheek." I said, between fits of laughter.

Konan ripped the plug out of Kakuzu's hand and plugged it back in the wall. The tell turned on and sadly, there was a bleeding Grimmjow laying gin the sand.

"Damn! You made us miss the best part!" huffed Konan.

"You put it on DVR, remember?" said Itachi, waking up from his snooze.

Konan's face brightened. She literally skipped into one of the hallways and towards another room.

"Tobi, is she always like that?" I asked.

"No. Konan is really nice one second...then really mean to tobi the next. Tobi thinks she's Bi-polar." replied Tobi, apparently looking at me. It was hard to tell with his mask on. I wanted so desperately to tear it off and reveal the face below. It would be really mean but, who ever said I was a nice person?

"Come on, Kia. We need to find your room." said Dee, finishing his conversation with Sasori. I nodded and followed him out of the living room.

"Tobi will show you his room! tobi saw a new bed put in it not long ago!" sang tobi.

I gulped. Was I really going to stay in a room with him? I mean, I can handle him during the day, but if i was sharing a room, he would probably be dead not too long later. I grabbed onto the back of Dee's coat.

"Do I really have to spend the night in his room? I don't wanna. I'd rather spend the night in a cell." I whispered. Dee nodded and looked at a piece of paper in his hands. I think it was a map...

"Where to, Dee?" I asked. I have the strange feeling that I had already said what i had asked not two seconds ago. Well who cares.

"My room." He replied, opening an unmarked door.

The room was sparely furnished. Two big beds, one desk, one coffee table, and a few chairs here and there. I jumped onto one of the beds, relishing in its warmth and comfort. I then fell asleep.

ch. 3: End

Kai: I really want people to tell me what they think about four Years! I need those reviews!

Umiki: Please leave a review! And I am sorry that this chapter is short. My typing skills have left me drained of most inspiration. Plus, It's about 3:30 am right now...Well, please leave a review! *Bows*


	4. Chapter 4: first year Part 2

Four Years: chapter 4

Chapter 4: First year Part 2 (Of maybe 4 or 5...or more/less...ya' never can tell...)

-Konan's POV-

I made my way beck to my room, passing Tobi's along the way. He was alone and playing with building blocks. Wait...alone? Wasn't Kia-something supposed to be sharing a room with him until we got her one?

"Tobi, where's Kia?" I asked, looking into his room. The masked boy looked at me.

"Kia-kun is with Deidara! Tobi saw that she didn't wanna spend time with Tobi..." He replied, looking a little crestfallen. I sighed, wondering how Sasori would take the news that someone was spending the night in his room. (Other than his assigned roommate)

I left Tobi to play with his blocks. Making a split second decision, I turned towards a different hallway.

-Kiari's POV-

i woke up probably not long after I had collapsed on the bed. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and sat up. Dee was sitting on the floor, sculpting. I leaned my head over the side of the bed, watching him create his art. He hadn't noticed that I had awoken and was watching him. I grabbed some of the clay just after it came out of the mouths in his hands. He looked a little surprised to see my hand. He turned to look at me, I smiled back at him. I plopped down next to Dee and began rolling small pieces of the clay into balls.

"You still remember how to do that?" He asked, while sculpting his own sculpture. I nodded.

"Of course. I think i can make it explode as well...if i can remember." I laughed softly, remembering the time when Dee had taught me how to use the explosive clay. Wow, that was a fun time. My hair had been black with soot for a long time...

"Well, i'll wait till tomorrow to practice with you." he said, his mind clearly on other matters. I nodded slowly as the door to the room opened. To my surprise (And probably Dee's) Konan walked in.

"Kia." She began.

"What?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"You can't stay in this room. Sasori and Deidara are in here. Also, there are only two beds."

"So...?"

"It is wrong. You are going to be sharing a room with me." She said, apparently finishing. I was confused.

"So...I'm staying in a room with you?" I asked, knowing that i was repeating the blue-haired woman.

"Yes."

"..."

"Dee, can I?"I asked, looking to my cousin

"Go ahead. It'll be better than spending the rest of your life surrounded by boys, un."

I smiled wide and hugged him. He tensed up. I laughed then stood up.

"Sayonara, Dei-chan!" I said. Before he could try to blow me up, I grabbed Konan's hand and ran out of the room. The bluie didn't try to resist my grasp.

"Will you let go?" she demanded, after we had run for a little while. I let go and turned to look at her.

"So...What do you all do around her for fun?"

Konan thought for a moment then answered. "We go on missions, hang out in the living room, watch tv, or play violent games."

"Like...watching Bleach?" I asked. Sadly, that one part of an episode i had saw had gotten me hooked. Damn you Kazuku for killing the power in the telly!

Konan flashed what I later would come to know as her smile. it looked like a cross between a smirk and a forced cheery smile. "In my case, watch Bleach."

"Um...what will I be doing here? I'm not used to having so many people around."

"Cleaning, cooking, and shopping." Replied Konan, "Well, Itachi does some cooking. Cleaning is something we usually push on Tobi. As for shopping, we really can't go out unless we overly disguise ourselves. We are all missing-nin."

"I'm not even a ninja." I mumbled, digging my toe into the floor. Konan's eyes widened a little.

"W-what do you mean, not a ninja?"

"I failed the entrance exams for the stone village ninja school. I know a bit of taijutsu and how to use Dee's explosives. Yet, I'm useless in a fight. Dee tells me that I'm too emotional." I didn't know why I was telling Konan about my past. When i would later think back on this time, I had told her because Konan was a girl. someone of my same gender.

"We need to change that." She stated, grabbing my hand. She pulled me through many passage ways. We eventually reached a door that had Konan written on it with really pretty letters.

"your room,." I said, more as a statement then a question. Konan nodded and opened the door.

-Deidara's POV-

I guess it was a good thing that Kiari was going to be Ina room with a girl. I mean, the last time she ever got close to a person of her same sex, I had blown them up. (Her mom, my aunt...)

My new partner came into the room. His name was Sasori no Danna. I think...

"Hi." I said, looking up from my art. Sasori looked at me and nodded once. He went to a desk and grabbed some tools.

"..." a very uncomfortable silence blanketed the room. I went back to my sculpting. I kinda missed Kiari and her loudness. Sure she was very irritating, but, she had a kind heart. Too kind, in my opinion. For Christ's sake, i killed her parents and she still wanted to stay around me! so, my cousin was a really weird person.

The silence was shattered by the sound of small pieces of wood falling into a trash bin. It actually made a kinda loud sound...

"Sasori, what are you doing,un?" I asked, trying to start some sort of a conversation.

"Come see for yourself." He replied. I stood up, placed my art on the bed, and walked up next to my new partner. He was carving pieces of wood. A broken wooden puppet sat against the wall.

"A puppeteer, un?" I asked, peering over his shoulder.

"Yes." Said the red-head. He went back to work on the puppet replacement parts. (FYI, I'm guessing here. Who knows what he's doing...)

The silence fell upon the room again. I was still standing by his side, watching him work. Apparently, Sasori didn't mind...

-normal POV- (six months later)

Kiari tied her hair back into a low pony and tied an apron around her hips. She grabbed a bucked of soapy water and a mop.

"Why the hell am i doing this?" She demanded. Her face twisted into a scowl.

Hidan had the luck of walking down the sam hallway she was in.

"Go the Fuck away! Unless you want to do this goddamn cleaning!" She yelled at the man, confusing him slightly.

Over the six months that she and Deidara had joined the Akatsuki, all the other members had gotten to explosions in the morning, a usually very pissed Kiari, (Or kia-kun, thanks to Tobi) and the girl's attachment to her cousin. So all in all, it was just like adding two other loonies to the loony bin.

"What the hell?" asked Hidan, glaring at the smaller girl. She glared back.

If anyone had been passing that hallway at that time, they would have heard a string of curses being tossed back and forth like a hot potato. (Hey, thats a fun game...especially when you use one of Dei-chan's art pieces...lawl)

Hidan walked away from the girl, a smug look on his face. Kiari was nursing a large bump on the top of her head, caused by who else, Hidan.

"Ita-kun!" yelled Kiari, running towards the elder Uchiha, who just happened to be leaving his room. Witch also happened to be on the same hallway as she.

"Hidan-bozu's mean to me!" Kiari wrapped her arms around Itachi. Then she let go and stepped back.

"Hey, I'm shorter than you by two whole inches!" She exclaimed, eyes widening in a sort os mock-awe.

"So?"

"thats too cool! Hey, can you hold this for me?" She shoved the mop into the raven's hands and ran off, shouting something that sounded like a quote from Bleach.

'Tell me Ichigo, what is the difference between a King, and the horse he rides?'

Itachi looked disdainfully at the mop in his hands. He let it fall tot he ground.

"That girl is really a bother..."He said.

How was he to know that in a few days, she would go on a mission with him and Deidara.

Chapter 4: End

Kai: Wow, you wrote a lot, Umiki!

Umiki: Well, i guess so. Anyway, nobody has left a review...I'm sad-ish. well, I don't care but, reviews are really nice...*A huge fucking' hint!* i forgot about the eventual implied parings for a while...Damn you CMT...

Kai: Well, to all the readers, please leave a review! Umiki-sama won't take her anger at the lack of reviews out on innocent campers!

Umiki: Kai!

Kai: Save me to!


	5. Chapter 5: last part of 1st yr

Four years

chapter 5: First year Part 3/ Second year part 1

Start: (a few days after the ending of the last chapter)

-Itachi's POV-

Leader-sama had Deidara, me, and Kiari go on a mission together. Why have Kiari, i will never know. She doesn't know how to fight and she is really hyper-desu. It kinda creeps me out in the same way tobi scares the crap outta a few members...

Well, we were on our way to kill some rather bothersome Anbu that had gotten a little too close to our HQ. Apparently, there were only about 6 or 7 of them. Not that much of a big deal.

Kiari walked ahead of out group of three. She wore the cloak and a smile. She turned to look at Deidara.

"Nay, Dee?" she asked

"What, Kia?"

"How many are there? I kinda fell asleep at the meeting. Konan-chan and I were playing a new gave late into the night, earlier."

"Six or seven. Anbu ranked." replied Deidara, sounding somewhat mechanical.

Kiari nodded, then grabbed something from a bag that hung on the inside of her cloak. She pulled out a few white balls. Her happy smile didn't change once. She went and sat in a nearby tree.

"I know that i'm not here to fight. So, go on. I'll meet up with the two of you later!"

I nodded, and headed towards where the Anbu were supposed to be. Deidara and I found them sleeping. And no guard around. We killed them silently, Deidara actually had another way of fighting than just his explosives. Though, I had seen Kiari carrying around the exact same blade naught a few days ago.

Deidara and I headed back to where Kiari was. We found her trapped between two Anbu, each of them gripping her arms. Her face was blank, like she had been drained of everything.

"Ah...the others are here." Said one of the Anbu. The other one nodded. About 10 other Anbu appeared around us. I scowled, and released my Sharigan. Beside me, I saw Deidara pull the same balls that Kiari had earlier, out of his pouch and into his hand. He scattered them around the Anbu's feet.

Kiari laughed. It was light and full of joy. She broke out into a wide grin then whispered something. All the balls exploded killing a few of the Anbu.

Warm blood splayed upon my cheek. it also appeared on Kiari's, because out of the dead, the ones holding her were. She just sat down, and watched me with unblinking eyes. She was unfazed my the blood and the mangled bodies around her. To my surprise and to the other Anbu, she sat on her haunches, and poked the cheek of a bloody head. Still smiling, she said, "Don't try to grab me. You'll make Dee mad."

I pulled out my katana and swiftly killed three more Anbu, who were still surprised by how weird the blond girl was acting. The remaining six Anbu turned towards Deidara and I, their Katana's and kunai ready to attack. Those people never did. Most of the rest were blown up again, raining bits of body and blood on us. The rest were decapitated by me.

"Are we done here?" Asked Kiari, standing up. She smiled again and rummaged through the pockets of the ex-shinobi. She had gathered a handful of shiruken, a few kunai, and another katana. She ran up to Deidara and showed him what she had gathered. The other blond nodded once, then began lecturing the girl.

"Kia-kun, you really should be able to not be trapped by some Anbu, un."

That seemed to hurt the girl. She yelled at him.

"Shut up, Dee. It's not my fault that I'm not some fucking crazy ass ninja like you! Or that I'm not supposed to use a damn Katana. Goddamn it! I'm not so little that i'll poke my freaking eyes out with it!"

I just watched as Deidara's eye's grew large. He was probably surprised to hear the girl talk about wanting to learn how t fight.

"I mean, I'm 19, almost 20, and you treat me like i'm some sort of 14 year-old!"

"Kiari..."

"Save it for the birds. I'm going home!" With that, Kiari took off her cloak and began to run. the bloody katana was gripped in her hand.

"What are you going to do?" I asked out of curiosity. Deidara shrugged.

"She'll be back in about an hour or less." He said. It seemed like this was something that had happened before. I was worried about the girl though. (Ooc, duh!)

"Don''t worry. Kiari did this not long before we joined. She was back with ing the hour, complaining about the lack of food." Deidara looked towards the place where Kiari had run off.

"so, do you really not let her learn how to fight?" I asked

Deidara didn't answer. The glare he shot me was enough of an answer. It told me that he didn't want to talk about it because he was guilty for something. I do plan on finding out what that was though.

Kiari did come back after about 10 minutes. She walked right up to Deidara, and punched him. To both of our surprise, Deidara was blown back a bout a foot.

"Thank Konan-chan for teaching me that. She taught me how to channel my chakra. Or something like that." Kiari turned to look at me. She smiled and said,

"Can you teach me how to fight?"

-Kiari's POV-

I looked at Itachi. I asked him, 'Can you teach me to fight?" how the hell was I going to know that Konan was going to be helping me nurse a few broken arms and many bruises? and, how was I supposed to know how heartless Itachi was? And how heartless I could be?

-Second year, Early June- (Kiari's pov)

I woke up to Itachi banging on my door. I had recently gotten a room to myself because Konan-chan started to complain about my morning schedule. Oh, here it is:

4-am: wake up.

4:30am: be dressed and in kitchen, already have breakfast finished.

432am: be ready for todays sparring with Ita-kun

945: g back inside for a break. Usually watch Bleach or argue with Hidan

10am: outside again, weapons

4pm: Lunch

445: meditation. lasts two hours.

And, that was what my schedule has been for about god, i can remember ow many months. Well, I do remember that It was my birthday about a month ago! Im now 20!

Well, this morning, i was being lazy. It was already about 4:45am. I had actually been up all last night playing a new 'Bleach; game with Konan-chan. OMJ! I just love Gin! Um...sorry about my ramble...just ignore it.

"Kia, get up!" Shouted Ita, with each word he pounded the door. I gave up. I crawled out of my warm bed and opened the door. I saw Ita blush. Oh shit. I forgot that i always wear over-large v-neck shirts to bed...

"Well, are you going to keep gaping or are you going to let me have the day off?"

"Day off-wait!"

"too late. you just said day off. I'm getting changed and spend ing the day with Dee." I shut the door on ita-kun's face and quickly got changed. I traced a few scars on my arms and torso. I had hated my life since I began to learn how to fight. I have yet to go on any missions though. Is leader-sama holding out on me?

I walked out of my room, wearing a black dress and red slippers. Sadly, Ita was still standing outside my room.

"You tricked me." He stated. I looked at him and nodded, my face slightly impassive.

"Yes. How else will I be able to get a day off? And,I have to do some shopping anyway." I said, turning away from Ita and towards the kitchen. I saw Konan, Zetsu, Dee, Sasori (?), Hidan, and Kakuzu all sitting at the table.

"Ah, so the warrior-hime finally gets a day off." Commented one of the guys. I was too tired to figure out who it was.

"I had to trick Ita-kun. Hey, I'm going shopping today. Make a list of things you NEED. And I need someone to tell Leader-sama to not put condoms on the list. Personally, he can buy those himself."

A few of the guys laughed. Out of the corner of my eye, I swear that I saw Konan blush slightly. I just shook my head and headed towards the cabinets. I puled out the last cup of instant ramen.

"Tobi is a good boy!" shouted Tobi, running into the room. Out or reflex, I punched his shoulder, though, i was aiming for his face...Damn.

"Tobi is not a good boy, un!"

"Say, who wants to come with me? I get kinda bored when it's just me alone..." I began.

Before anyone could say another thing, Leader-sama walked into the room.

"Kiari, you are leaving for a mission tomorrow morning. And are you gong shopping?"

I nodded. Leader-sama grabbed a piece of paper and wrote one word on it. I groaned as i read the word out-loud.

"Condoms. Nay, Leader-sama, can you please get these your self? I just happen to get a lot of weirdo's asking me personal questions when I bought these last." I said, not caring that the who gang was in the room. This time, I knew Konan was blushing.

Leader-sama narrowed his eyes. I backed away, my hans in mock defeat. I put them down a few seconds later, only to yell.

"FUCK! JASHIN THAT HURT!" I had put my hand on the burner for the water for my Ramen...

Chapter 5: End!

Kai: Nay, Umiki, are you on a roll?

"Umiki" Yea. and shut up. I only have tonight and next sunday/monday to work on my fan-fictions...Damn oregon trip!

"Kai: well, please review!


	6. Chapter 6: mission's and blood!

Chapter 6 of Four Years

I woke up the next morning, right in schedule with the training. Then i remembered that I was going on a mission today. My first one. I grabbed the outfit i wore underneath the Akatsuki cloak. It was short shorts, and a black t-shirt. A belt was wrapped around my waist and a white ouch hung from it. I hooked the sheathe to the back of my belt. (A/n The way sasuke has it in Shippuden!)

"Ready." I grabbed my cloak and headed out of my room. I headed towards the kitchen and grabbed a small snack. I heard someone call my name.

"Oi, Kia-kun, are you really going on a mission?" asked Kakuzu.

I turned an nodded. "Yea. well, I gotta go, see you later, kay." I said, walking past him. I saw the money-lover nod once. I smiled inwardly and continued on my way.

I headed out of the Hq and towards a tree. The past few weeks had been really hot, so the mud dried, leaving a 'safe' place to walk. I jumped onto a branch and sat down. I already knew the terms of my mission. Leader-sama had told me when I was cleaning up the plates last night. I was to get rid of a traveler. He was supposed to be protected by maybe one or two jounin, and a few genin. Also, a person from root was supposed to be with them as well. My orders were to kill the traveler and the jounin. I smiled at the thought of seeing their blood stain the ground. Yes, I have a weird mind. I guess you could call me a blood-maniac. I just loved the color of blood. It was such a pretty red...

"Kia, Leader-sama said you should leave now." Said Ita, who was standing below the branch. I nodded and jumped down. "I was told to go with you."

"Um...what?"

"So was I, un."

Great, I had Dee and Ita with me on my first mission! What girl wouldn't want her two friends to be with her?

"We are just observing." Stated Ita.

I nodded slowly, then ran away at top speed. It didn't take too long for the boys to catch up to me. I let my face relax as we ran, letting myself relax for a while.

"Holy shit!" I cried, as my head collided with a tree's.

Ita and Dee stopped, each looking at me with laughing eyes.

"Not funny!" I hissed, my voiced dropped and I unconsciously began to gather chakra in my hand.

"Hn." Said Ita. I scowled.

"Come on Kiari, you are the leader in this thing after all." Said Dee, helping me stand up. I nodded, took his hand, and continued running. The sky grew dark and my feet were becoming tired. I yawned a few times but kept on going.

"Oi, Kia, shouldn't we rest somewhere?" asked Dee. I stopped walking and turned towards him.

"Yea but, Leader-sama told me about a place where we can stay. I planned to be there before the sun set. Oh well. Plus, its just over this hill." I said, pointing behind me.

Sure enough, once we passed over the top of the hill, an abandoned building was there. I smirked and ran towards it.

"Here we are!" I said, after reaching the doors.

"Hn."

I paused. the said, "And Ita...that was really mean."

Ita's and Dee's eyes widened. I raised an eyebrow and tilted my head to the side.

"What? He just insulted me!" I said.

"Only Kisame has been able to translate Itachi." Stated Dee.

I nodded, still not getting what was so important about me understanding the way Ita-kun talks.

"Well, we should get inside. The mission starts tomorrow." I urged the two guys into the building. We slept soundly that night, well, at least I did.

-four hours after dawn- (Normal POV)

Kiari looked at the traveler and the ninja guarding him. There were three new-looking nin, and one higher ranked ninja. Kiari looked at the group with cold, uncaring eyes.

"So, I'm supposed to kill you." She said, pointing the tip of her katana at the traveler.

"Not on our watch." Hissed one of the students, a blonde boy of about 13 years.

Kiari shook her head and let her face grow calm. If there was any emotion in her face earlier, it was gone now. She jumped onto a tree, her cloak blowing behind her a little. She threw kunai at the man, only to have them blocked by the shinobi. Hissing, Kiari remembered the objectives of the mission. Kill the traveler and the shinobi.

She jumped down from the branch and walked up to the shinobi, not caring that he would probably attack her. She smiled sweetly, although, to the shinobi, it looked unnatural. At least, what he saw was an unidentified member of the Akatsuki, smiling like a little kid.

Kiari let her face fall again. She slid her katana through the man's chest, blood streaming down. She pulled it out, making a gush of warm blood follow it. She swung the katana out in-front of her, only stopping the blow when she felt the resistance of bone. She watched the shinobi writhe in pain from his partially severed neck. Blood began pooling around his fallen frame. His eyes widened as his movements became even more frantic. Kiari leaned over the man's bloody frame.

"Step away from my sensei!" Yelled the blonde kid. Kiari saw that the traveler and the other two kids were hanging back, apparently scared if her.

"Do you know who I am?" Asked Kiari, turning to look at the blonde.

"A member of the Akatsuki."

"Kia, to be precise." she turned back to the man and plunged the katana into his heart, drawing even more blood. By now, her face was splattered with blood, and the same substance was sticking onto her cloak. She turned to look at the three children and the traveler. She stepped away from the body and walked towards the traveler.

"Your next." she said, pointing a finger at the traveler. The man's eyes widened in horror.

"Leave him alone!" Shouted a girl with pink hair. she stood in-front of the man, protecting him.

"Leave me alone." Stated Kiari, grabbing the cloth around the girls neck. She tossed her aside.

"Kia, you need to hurry this up. And stop acting like Hidan." Said Deidara, appearing near the dead shinobi's body.

"What do you think I'm doing?" She asked, turning towards the last man. She ended his life quickly, with a clean cut to his throat. He and the other children would be found later by a passing shinobi. The three kids would later tell their Hokage about the new member of the Akatsuki. Her name, description, and what ever else that they could remember about her.

-At Akatsuki HQ-

"So, how was your first mission?" asked Konan, staring intently at Kiari.

"Good." replied the blonde, looking a little sheepish.

"She started acting like Hidan." Said Deidara, placing a hand on his cousin's shoulder. the green-eyed blonde turned to glare at her cousin.

"What!" exclaimed Konan, startling Sasori out of his nap. (Their in the living room, Sasori's on the couch)

"So...i that bad?" asked Kiari, her voice full of honesty.

"Yes." Replied Konan, Deidara, and Itachi at the same time. Kiari huffed and then smacked her forehead.

"Don't I have to tell Leader-sama that I'm back?"

"Save it, I'm here now." said Pein, who had just walked into the living room.

"Leader-sama, I'm back!" smiled Kiari, already back to her 'normal' hyper self.

"Good. Was there any trouble?"

"Nope! Their both dead! But, I wasn't too sure about the three students. I left them there with the bodies..."

Pein seemed to think about what Kiari had just told him. Then he nodded. "It is fine that they are alive. They will not cause any trouble. I suppose your name will be added to the Akatsuki pages in the Bingo book, now."

"Bingo book?" asked Kia, not understanding what the thing was. "Is it a book that tells you how to play bingo?"

"No. It is a book that has the manes, description, and abilities of all the missing-nin. Also, all the S-ranked Nin are placed in there." replied Pein, after a long silence.

"Oh..." was all Kiari could say. Still confused, she excused herself to wash up.

"What was the big 'what' I heard?" Asked Pein

"Well, apparently, Kia-kun started to act like Hidan on her mission." Said Konan.

"Hn."

"Damn, you really messed my cousin up, didn't you, un?" said Deidara, looking pointedly at Itachi. "And people wonder why I didn't want her to learn to kill..." the blonde artist left the room, ranting about how stupid Itachi and Kiari were/are.

"Well, I better get dinner started..."began konan, heading towards the kitchen.

"I'll help." offered Pein. Konan nodded gratefully.

Chapter 6: Finished.

Kai: Wow, six chapters in six days!

Umiki: Well, I have until this monday to get in as many chapters as I can. But, I have lines to memorize for CMT, a song to memorize, and dances, and...I feel like I'm making excuses...Well, I've been chatting a *Very* small bit with my coworker in CT, and she's almost finished writing her two chapters of 'Make a Difference'! Ok, so, you all (Readers) may not be excited but, I'm really excited! Then I have to work on typing it up and making sure it works...

Kai: You said a lot of words...Me is confused...

"Umiki: We'll i'll shorten what I'm about to say. PLEASE LEAVE A FUCKING REVIEW! I NEED THEM! I'M ON CHAPTER 6 AND THERE ARE NO GODDAMN REVIEWS! Oh, and if anyone wanted to know, the three kids with the traveler and the unnamed shinobi were actually not Naruto, Sakura, or Sasuke. I just wanted to have a pink-haired girl in there! ^_^

Kai: Well, see ya' all in the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7: oocness and my first review!

Four Years

Chapter 7

Umiki: I think I know why people aren't leaving a review...they think Kiari is a mary-sue. well, if she is, too bad. I'm just too lazy to fix her up then. Um..here's chapter 7, please leave a review at the end. I really would appreciate it. Flames accepted! No joke there!

Chapter 7:

I really didn't understand what was so bad about liking the feeling of killing? I mean, if i ever get another mission, I'll have to kill again. so, why not enjoy it? Why would I have to hate it? I walked towards my room. I passed Kisame on the way there.

"Ita's in the living room." I said, pointing behind me. Kisame nodded and headed away. I turned to look at the retreating form of the fish-dude. Sighing once, I headed towards my room again.

-Itachi's pov- (Note: OOC-ness happening here!)

I sat on a chair and sighed. It was kinda unnerving for me to watch Kia kill those people. She had really looked like it was one of the most fun things to do. Sadly to say, it scared me a little. Maybe I shouldn't have agreed to teach Kia how to fight.

Deidara was the one who was most pissed. So, the blonde artist had a weakness, his cousin.

I closed my eyes and a few seconds later, someone tapped me on the shoulder. I opened my eyes to reveal Kisame.

"Itachi, how did your observation's go?"

"Good. She is an excellent fighter." I replied, absentmindedly.

Kisame looked at me with a surprised face. "You usually don't complement people."

I shrugged and walked away.

-Deidara's POV-

"Why the hell did Itachi have to teach Kiari how to fight, un?" I wondered out loud.

"She shouldn't be able to. she shouldn't be able to go back now."

I was determined to keep Kia away from the source of this problem. Itachi.

-normal POV-

The akatsuki sat down for dinner, each at their usual places.

"What's that?" asked Kiari, poking the mound of meat on her plate with a fork.

"Red meat." replied Kakuzu.

Kiari nodded, then proceeded to poke the meat again. A little of the blood dribbled out and Kiari grimaced.

A question mark appeared over two members heads.

"Um...do we have any of the meat well-done?" she asked, looking around the table. The person who had cooked (Konan) shook her head. Kiari nodded and excused herself from the table.

Itachi watched her leave the room, the question mark still over his and Deidara's heads. The Uchiha excused himself after a few minutes. A few of the others laughed, for they were seeing Itachi Uchiha act out of character.

Itachi walked down the familiar maze of hallways, eventually reaching Kiarai's room. He knocked on the door.

"What?" Asked Kiari, upon opening the door.

"I want to know what is bothering you."

Kiari smiled and laughed. "Nothing!" she replied.

Itachi glared at the hyper blond. She continued to smile at him. He glared even more. Kiari let her face fall. She stepped out of the door way and let Itachi into her room.

-Itachi's POV-

I sat down on a bench in Kiari's room. Other than her bed, the bench, and a desk, her room was empty. She sat on the edge of her bed, and sighed.

"Are you going to tell me what is bothering you?" I asked, after a long period of silence. She nodded slowly.

"I'm confused." She stated. I waited for her to continue.

"I understand that Dee doesn't want me to fight. Or rather, to kill. He thinks of me as that 8 year old girl he took care of. I'm 20 now."

Again I waited for her to continue. It seemed like if I was going to say anything, she would not talk any more.

"I really love Dee. But he can't get over the incident. He doesn't realize that I know it was an accident." Tears began to fall. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. "I-i..." trailed Kiari. She never finished that sentence.

"What's so great about Deidara?" I asked. That made her stop crying.

She looked at me with dead eyes. I unconsciously flinched. The last time I had seen eyes like those was when my whole clan was murdered by Madara.

"Dee is a good person. He is stubborn to the point of being annoying. Yet, so are most of the other members. Dee is the only person who knows what to do when a crisis occurs. At home though. Dee is the one person who-" Again, Kiari trailed. I watched as she began to sob. I didn't know what to do. It wasn't like this was something that always happens here! Goddamn, it's not in my nature to comfort people! Kia continued to sob. Yet, she made no sound.

Until now, I had always thought that Kia was a girl who was ready for anything. Always trying to look strong when things went bad. (A/n: This will be explained when I start the flashbacks)

But, Kiari was the kind of girl that held everything in. only letting it out when she could not contain any more pain or sadness.

"Kia..." I said, in an attempt to get the girl to stop crying again. She looked at me with dead eyes once again. Her face scrunched up and she hugged me. I froze.

Her arms were wrapped around my back and her head was resting on my chest, tears still falling.

"Let go."

She let go and wiped at her eyes again. She sat back on the bed and turned her head to the side, her eyes downcast.

"I'm sorry for troubling you." she mumbled. it took me a moment to realize that she was apologizing for the words she had said earlier, and for crying.

"Be strong or die. Remember the motto." I said, my voice hard. The blonde nodded, still looking to the side.

I left the room and shut the door behind me. I headed back to my room. The whole time, trying to understand the girl's words.

-Three days later, Kiari's POV-

Leader-sama called a meeting. I sat next to Dee and Itachi. My hands were clenching the fabric of my informal uniform, shorts and a dark purple tan top. I tried to ignore the piercing gaze that belonged to Itachi.

"We have three new missions. Kiari, you will be going to the stone village. We need you to retrieve some scrolls...Kisame and Itachi..." I toned out the rest of whatever Leader-sama was saying. I didn't want to go back to the stone village. It would bring back too many memories. I raised my hand.

"Yes, Kiari?" asked Leader-sama

"May I not go on the mission to the stone village?" I asked, hoping that he would say ok.

"No, why?"

I clenched the fabric of my shorts. "Nothing, Leader-sama." I excused myself and stalked out of the room.

"Kia!" called Dee, he had apparently followed me.

"I don't wanna go. I don't want to pass that place." I said.

"Kia, then go with someone." said Dee.

I scowled. "You don't get it. I don't wanna go back because of mom and dad! I don't want to be reminded of where they died!" I yelled, in full knowledge that each word was hurting my cousin. I felt my eyes well up with tears. Before Dee could say anything, i was already running out of the Akatsuki Hq.

Chapter 7: End

Kai: Zoe left a review!

Umiki: yes. so, in reply:

Zoe, I understand that yo are looking forward to fluff but, you realize that this fic will be more than oh say about 15 chapters? I mean it has to end with Kia meeting Zara! Well, I found out that I messed up with the ages. So, in this fic, kia is ages: 19, 20, 21, and 22. Deidara is always a year older than her. Also, itachi is always two years older than her. So, for 'make a difference' Kiari is 24, Dee is 25, and Ita is 26. The pocky part come in when the two girls are together. Can ya' look at my profile so you see the story about the years with he two girls? Well, can't wait for you to leave another review...nay, can you tell anyone else about this fic?

Kai: wow, you really want people to read this...

Umiki: yep! Well,

Next time: Kiari runs away and ooc-ness insures!


	8. Chapter 8: finally! Lol

Four years: Chapter 8

Thanmks to all who reviewed! And a special thanks to Annonymouspowers for her review! Thanks!

Chapter 8

I continued to run until it felt like my lungs were about to burst. I sat down in the middle of a field, and cried.

-akatsuki HQ-

"what was the yelling about?" asked Hidan, once Deidara returned to the meeting room. The blond stayed silent as he sat back down.

"what happened?" asked Pein

"nothing, Leader-sama." replied Deidara, his eyes downcast. It was obvious to the other members that something was bothering the artist.

"The truth."

"Kia's gone. She may not be back till later tonight." He replied mechanically.

Pein wrapped up the meeting and dismissed the members. They all left.

"What in the world is going on between Kia and Deidara?" wondered Pein, after the last member had left the room.

-itachi's POV-

After the meeting, all of us went to the living room. Konan turned in the tv and began watching 'bleach'. I sat on one of the two couches.

I began to think about what Kia had told me a few days ago.

_"I'm confused." She stated. I waited for her to continue. _

_"I understand that Dee doesn't want me to fight. Or rather, to kill. He thinks of me as that 8 year old girl he took care of. I'm 20 now." _

_Again I waited for her to continue. It seemed like if I was going to say anything, she would not talk any more. _

_"I really love Dee. But he can't get over the incident. He doesn't realize that I know it was an accident." Tears began to fall. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. "I-i..." trailed Kiari. She never finished that sentence. _

_"What's so great about Deidara?" I asked. That made her stop crying. _

_She looked at me with dead eyes. I unconsciously flinched. The last time I had seen eyes like those was when my whole clan was murdered by Madara. _

_"Dee is a good person. He is stubborn to the point of being annoying. Yet, so are most of the other members. Dee is the only person who knows what to do when a crisis occurs. At home though. Dee is the one person who-" Again, Kiari trailed. I watched as she began to sob._

I remembered how she looked at me with dead eyes. how much they resembled Madara's. How much they scared me. It was weird, thinking about something that scared me. I am Itachi Uchiha, a person who is not scared of anything, and a person who was blamed for the death of my whole clan. When Kiari had been crying, i remembered the look on Sasuke's face when I left. Their faces had been the same, and both broke my heart to some extent. More so for Sasuke.

"Yo, Earth to Itachi!" called Sasori

"What?"

"Fishy is looking for you."

"Okay." I got up and walked towards my room. Kisame was standing in-front of it.

"Sasori tole me you were looking for me."

"Yea. We need to talk."

"Shoot."

"What?"

"It means get on with it." I said, somewhat annoyed.

"Ever since you had that talk with Kia, you have been distant."

"How is that something new?"

"More so that usual. You also have been thinking a lot. What's gotten into you?"

I paused before answering. "Can you forgive people that have say, killed your parents? Then you stay with the murderer because you 'love' them?"

"You aren't making any sense..."

"Someone kills your family. Then you live with the murderer. Can you forgive the murderer?" I said, slowly this time.

Kisame thought for a second. "I guess so. If the murderer had a legit reason to kill the parents."

"What if their death was an accident?"

"Then, no. And why the heck are you asking me all these questions?"

"No reason." I walked away, my head spinning from what I now knew.

-Flash back-

_Kiari ran ahead of Itachi, a large smile plastered on her face. She, Itachi, and Deidara had gone on another mission. again, Kiari killed some people and she was smiling the whole time. _

_"Ita-kun, what's going on in your head?" she asked. Deidara had already gone back to the Hq. _

_"Hn." _

_"Be social! People will be kinder to you then!" She laughed, and turned to look at the Uchiha. _

_"Nothing." _

_"You sound like a girl. I know when something is bothering Dee and when I ask him about it, he says nothing. And nothing means: keep asking me." _

_"I want to know about the incident that you talked about yesterday." _

_Kiari stopped smiling. She sat down on the grass and hugged her knees. _

_"i'm not supposed to talk about it. It's bad enough that you got to hear a little about it yesterday." Kiari looked like she was going to cry. Itachi sat next to her._

_"Tell me." he demanded._

_"Why do you care?" _

_"You got my interest yesterday."_

_"Promise you won't use it to blackmail Dee?" She asked, her voice joking._

_"Sure."_

_"When Dee got the mouthes on his hands, there was an accident. I can't remember all the details clearly but, i do remember seeing him kill my parents. I've lived with him ever since."_

_"Why would you live with the murderer of your parents?"_

_"Dee is my family. I know it was an accident. so..." she paused and wiped at her eyes. Kiari looked at the sky, sighing. _

_Itachi looked at the girl beside him. She was strong and she held in all the bad things that had happened to her. She was kinda like Him in a way. _

_"You don't know how good it feels to be able to tell someone." Kiari laughed and turned to Itachi. "Now you have to tell me something that is very secret about you!" _

_"Why?"_

_"It's only fair, Ita-kun!" _

_"I am blamed for the murder of my whole clan. When Madara Uchiha was the one who killed them all."_

_Kiari looked at itachi with shock and a little bit of sadness. "So...you don't have a family anymore..."_

_"My little brother is still alive. He hates me because I left Konoha and came to be with the Akatsuki." _

_"Well...lets be a family together!" Said Kiari. she didn't like seeing Itachi look so...well...sad. _

_"What?"_

_"You can be part of my family! Dee's in it too!" Smiled the blonde. She held out her pinky. _

_"No." Itachi looked disdainfully at the pinky. Kiari glared at him and grabbed his hand, forcing him to hook pinky's with her. _

_"Done! you're part of my family!" Laughed Kiari. It was as if nothing bad had ever happened to the hyper girl. _

Chapter 8: Done

Umiki: Hey, I'm gonna be gone until the 2nd of August! So, no story updates until then! I really would appreciate more reviews!

Kai: hey, it's past the 2nd...its the 5th...and someone left a review...

Umiki: Kai...just keep quiet and I wont lock you in a room with Tobi...

Kai: *whisperes* leave a review...PLEASE!


	9. Chapter 9: a late chapter, sorry!

Four Years

Chapter 9

_Kiari's POV-

I cried until it felt like there were no more tears in me. I hastily wiped my eyes and stood up. The area around me was unfamiliar and then i realised, I was on the side road to the Stone Village.

Wiping my eyes again, I continued down the road, not caring that I was out in the open and pratcially begging for someone to attack me. Surprisingly, the read continued to stay empty. I could swear that this road was always buisy when Dee and i lived near it...

I turned off the road and towards what looked to be a broken shack. As I stood in its shadow, the tears came back. I cried again and slid to the ground.

The area around the shack was all black, only a few stones here and there.

"I'm a strong person!" I told myself, feeling foolish for crying.

-Deidara's POV-

Kiari had been gone for over 10 hours now. Sure she was prone to running off for a few hours but...never this long.

_"You don't get it. I don't wanna go back because of mom and dad! I don't want to be reminded of where they died!" _

those words that she had yelled at me hurt. I was the killer of her parents, so, I deserved them. sighing, I went back to my room and began sculpting a new kind of flyer.

-Itachi's POV-

I didn't understand what was going on with me. When Kiari had left, somehow, it made me worry about her. It was like she was...ugh, what's the word...

Part of my life. As in, she was important enough to be ranked by Sasuke.

I shrugged my coat off and turned to the door of my room and exited silently. It wouldn't do for Kisame to wake up.

I headed out of the base and tried to sence kiari's chakra. There was a faint trail that led in the basic direction of the Stone village. I set out at a dead run.

-Kiari's POV-

I once again wiped my eyes dry of tears.

"What now?" I asked myself, lookign around my old home with my mother and father. A memory came back to me.

_"Kiari, you must always trust Dei. He isn't just your cousin, he's your brother!" said Kiari's mother, a soft smile on her lips. Kiari nodded and waved goodby to her family. _

_"I'll be back soon!" She called, waving again. _

_"Don't be lax in school, un!" replied Deidara, also waving. Kiari smiled at her cousin, glad that he would always be there for her. And her for him._

I hissed silently as a twig snapped behind me. as I spun around, Itachi grabbed my arms.

"You should come home." he stated. I scoffed.

"I AM home. This is where I grew up, where I lost my mother and father, where I eventually lost all ties to this village." I pulled my arms out of Itachi's grip. Damn, he was strong...

Ita looked at me. only then did i realize that he had his sharigan activated. It was just plain creepy seeing him like that. I adverted my gaze and walked a few stapes back.

"Kia-kun..." he began. I don't know but, It felt like he was saying my nickname for the first time. I was shocked to realize how he had said my name. like a friend, trying to get their friend to step away from the edge of a bridge. Trying to bring them back from almost death. I froze as he grabbed my hand.

He began walking, with me folowing behind like a good little baby duck. I wondered, did his brother ever act this way when the other Uchiha's were still alive?

"Kia, what made you run to your old home?" asked Ita

I felt no reason to lie to him. so i replied with, "I just wanted to get away from all of the akatsuki crap. Soemtimes, I wonder why I joined. Then I remember an early memory of my mother, me, and Dee. I was going to school and Mother told me that Dee was more than a cousin to me. He was my brother...in essence. and I remember thinking how lucky I was to have someone who cared for me...someone who would look after me if anything went bad." I felt something rise in my throat, probably my heart...

Ita was silent for the longest time. For a minute, I thought that he might have forgotten that I was there. Then he took a supposedly sneaky look at me. I smiled softly, and noticed the almost nonexistant blush thet graced his cheeks. I giggled.

"What?" he demanded, causing me to laugh.

"nothing! you just look so damn funny!" i said between laughs. Ita scowled at me, causing me to shut my mouth and look at the ground. I had forgoten that his sharigan was still activated. I felt Ita squeese my hand tightly. i looked up in confusion. Did he really just show some sort of emotion?

we walked in silence for more than three hours. Yes, surprisingly enough, even with my hyper/happy personality, I can be quiet for long periods of time.

We reached the base just as the sun was over the distant mountains. I allowed myself to be pulled into the base, knowing that it would look totally weird if Ita was just holding my hand as we walked in.

"Kiari!" exclaimed Konan. Ita let go of my hand. I dimly wished that he was still holding my hand.

"Yes, its me." I said, my head bowed.

Konan sighed and hugged me. "Just get over to your cousin and have him know that you are safe." she whispered. i nodded. konan let go of me and I headed towards Dee's room

-Normal POV-

Deidara sat on his bed, looking forlorn. For the past 14 hours, he had been awake, and thinking about his younger cousin.

"Damn you, Kia..."

"Why do you say that?" asked Kiari, appering at the door. She looked tired and her eyes were red from the earlier shed tears.

Deidara smiled widly and engulfed his cousin in a large hug. She hugged back, letting herself fall asleep a few seconds later.

At the sound of her slow and even breaths, Deidara laid her down on his bed.

"So, what has happened between you two?" asked Pein, also appering at the door.

Deidara hesitated before answering. "I kinda killed her parents, un."

Pein shook his head. "You are a total idiot." he said before walking away. Deidara watched him go, a question mark appering above the blonds head.

"What he mean by that?"

Chapter 9: Finnished!

Kai: Yay! Another chapter!

Umiki: yes, now, please leave a review! and sorry for its belated-ness. Today was my first day of school, and I had been buisy all the rest!

Kai: REVIEW! PLEASE?


	10. Chapter 10: short, sorry!

four Years

Chapter 10

-the beginning of the 3rd year-

We all sat in the living room, watching 'Bleach'. It was surprisongly calm for once. But, i could still feel Ita and Dee watching me every time we went out of the base, or when I went any where near the front door. It was reasuring and creepy at the same time. i still didn't know what to make of it.

"turn up the volume!" exclaimed Konan, startling me out of my thoughts.

tobi turned up the volume. Wait, when did he get the remote? I turned to look at Tobi, who in turn, smiled back at me. Still, ever since I had met the masked kid, I had wanted to rip that mask off and see what his face really looked like. But, every time I had enough courage to do it, Dee came around.

Oh yea, I failed to mention that I went on another mission. I went with Ita only this time. It had been silent and I was worried that he didn't wanna be my friend anymore. But, It ended up that something in the breakfast was off. so, he had a bad tummy ache. I remember almost blowing our cover when he told me what had been bothering him. I never knew that the sharigan could make you frease to the spot.

"Kia?" asked some body. i didn't care who it was. I was just plain freakin bored and wanted to do something fun for a change.

"Let me alone. I just wanna do something fun!" I said, not looking at the person who had called my name. Once I felt the cold stare, (and a bit of murderus intent) I knew it was Hidan.

"What the hell was that about? 'Let me alone?" He demanded, talking over the TV

I looked at Hidan and glared. "Let me alone. I want to be alone and you will leave me alone or i will tell all here about your secret..." I warned.

If looks could kill, Hidan would have just killed me. He stalked back to his seat next to Kakuzu, muttering something to his God. I shook my head, laughing softly.

-normal POV-

"So, the episode's over, what should we do now?" asked Konan, looking around the room. "We don't have any missions for about a week."

A few of the members had excited looks on their faces while Hidan just grumbled some more. Itachi looked as impassive as ever.

"We could go swimming, un?" offered Deidara

"Tobi thinks that'd be tons of fun!"

"Swimming? where we get the pool?" asked Kisame

"We installed it in case of an emergency." replied Pein, deciding to add to the conversation.

"What emergency?" asked the shark-boy

"If you ever dried out..." trailed Itachi. Kiari and Deidara chuckled.

"What the-"

"Tobi is a good boy!" shouted Tobi, interupting Kisame.

Many of the members laughed at this. Although, it might have been funny to see Kisame blow up at something...

After a while, the group calmed down and began talking about the pool.

"Ya know what?" began Kiari, "We should stop talking about it, and just go!"

A few of the members nodded, and all went to their rooms to get changed.

-Itach's POV-

We all headed to the pool after we were al dressed. it was weird -sorta- seeing the members walking throught the base, in nothing but what looked to be long boxers.

Kiari and Konan wore one piece sutes. Konan's was blue, like her hair, and Kiari's was raven colored, with the akatsuki cloud on one of the straps.

"Last on in is a piece of shit!" yelled Kiari, making a running leap for the pool. She splashed into the pool, drenching Tobi and Sasori, who just happened to be standing near the pools edge. I sat down on a chair. The other members went into the pool and I fell asleep as Kia and Hidan began arguing.

Who knows how long later, I was woken up by Kiari.

"Hn?"

"Their all gone. I stayed behind to wake you up!" She said, sitting in a chair near mine.

"Why?" I asked

"I need to talk to you. It's really important and...Well, it needs you for the plan to work." She said, her voice strangly calm.

I nodded, waiting for her to continue.

"I wanna leave." she stated. Those three words resonated in me. They brought up my want to leave, and get the whole Madara thing cleared up so I could be with my brother. (A/n: Not incest!)

"I need you to help me. I've already talked with Dee...he said he would help."

"What do we do?" I asked.

Chapter 10: finished1

Hey, sorry about the short chapter. I just really want ot get this story done so I can focus on my others. I still have one to start, and two to post...KUSO!


	11. Chapter 11: secont to lasrt chapter XD

Four years

chapter 11

Heya! Another chapter!

Chapter 11: the beginning of the end

I walked Itachi through the steps of our plan. He seemed happy to hear of it. But, I was worried.

-A year later-

The three of us were surrounded by Anbu. I bit my lip and charged towards the Anbu, not caring that Dee was already reciting his word to exploded his art. I felt my body become light, as a bomb exploded under me.

"Damn, should have know where he had them." I thought, my mind elsewhere. I heard someone yell my name, I didn't care. It was over. Ha! I was finally free of the damn akatsuki and all of their crap. I no longer had to kill people who i didn't want to kill. I was going to be far away from all of the blood and pain.

When the bodies was tallied, I added Kia's name to the list. She was dead. I couldn't find Itachi anywhere. Even his Chakra presence had disappeared. I dimly wondered if he would be alright.

I walked into the base and collapsed onto the couch. Pein walked in and gave me a questinly look.

"She's dead." I said, my voice barley above a whisper. Pein looked shocked. Or something to that extent.

"What about Itachi?"

I hesitated before answering, "He just up and went after the fight, un. Even his chakra presence had disappeared..."

"He left." stated Pein, after a long silence. "We will find him, and he will be killed."

I nodded, and went to my room. I didn't leave it for another two weeks. Konan had to come in to give me food.

-Konoha-

I walked towards the gates to Konoha. I had long since discarded my coat and headband. I never planed to return to the Akatsuki again.

"Itachi?" asked someone from the gate. I turned, seeing Sasuke. I nodded and passed him.

"Where is the Hokage?"

-Tsunade's office-

It was so weird, seeing Itachi just sit in my office, with no headband, or cloak.

"Why have you come here?"

"To clear things up. First of all. I never killed any of the Uchiha's, Madara did." He said, his face unreadable.

I looked at Itachi, wondering why in hell's name, I let him in here. And didn't call for his death. oh yea, he promised words about the Akatsuki...

"What do you mean?"

"I was at Kisame's house when they were killed. When I returned home, there was blood everywhere. And Madara stood in the main room, laughing. After he left, I searched the whole compound for any survivors. There were two. Sasuke and some servant. I do not know anything about the servant child but, she had been running towards a cart as it passed the gates. I felt no reason to let her not go. She was running away from something worse than death. I was there alone when the Anbu came. Making a split decision, I went to the Akatsuki. Years later, here I am now." He said. i tried to find to find some sort of lie in his voice. But, he had hesitated after saying akatsuki. Like he was remembering something painful.

"And...that is all i have to say in my defense." Itachi was quiet after that.

I shook my head and sighed. "You are lucky that i can tell when a person is telling the truth. Or you would most likely be with Ibiki right now..."

Chapter 11: End

Kai: heya! only one more chapter until the fic is finished! Yay! Then I can totally devote my whole typing to ADS8 and Always A Chance!

Don't worry Zara! It will be typed! XD Please leave a review!

Umiki: *Yawns* Please?


	12. Chapter 12 Last chapter, and short

Four years

Chapter 12:

The end of one life, and the start of a new one

Kiari stood in an open field near her old home. Being near the place of the accident didn't hurt as much now. She was free. Free from the Akatsuki, and free to live her life.

"I do hope the Dee and Ita are alright..."

"Um...who are you?" asked a 14 year old girl, with long brunette hair and brown eyes. Kiari stiffined and turned to look at the much younger girl.

"I'm Kiari. And you are?"

"Zara. Why are you here?"

"I just ran away from home. It's silly, i'm 22 years old, and just ran away." Kiari laughed. And was soon joined by Zara.

Kiari turned away after she had stopped laughing. "Sayonara, Zara-chan. i was nice to talk to you." She waved goodbye.

Zara ran up to her, and grabbed part of her shirt.

"You are a great fighter. I can tell by your chakra presence. Can you teach me?"

Kiari's eyes widened at this. This girl had no idea what she was getting into, by asking her those words.

"Please? I'm alone too."

Kiari's face softened, and she grabbed Zara's hand.

"If you are ready for tough training, and not too many breaks, then yes. I will teach you."

Zara beemed.

"Only, you have to promise me one thing..."

Zara raised an eyebrow, causing Kiari to laugh.

"What?"

"That you will be my companion when we travel."

-Konoha, A year later-

Itachi and Sasuke sat in silence at the Uchiha compound. It had been about a week since Itachi had been deemed reliable enough to be allowed into 'polite' society.

"Otou, what is on your mind?" asked Itachi, absentmindedly.

"Just wondering why you decided to -basically- turn yourself in." replied Sasuke, looking at his older brother.

Itachi didn't reply for a long time.

"Nii-san?"

"Love make you do a lot of weird things..." Itachi stood up and wnt into the house. Leaving a slightly confused Sasuke in his wake.

"What he mean by that?"

Chapter 12: Done!

Hey, thanks to anyone and everyone who read/left a review on Four Years! I am really glad to say that this story has reached a close but, the characters haven't! XD I can't wait to get to work on 'Our Years' and finish working on the chapters to the orignal story idea, 'Always A chance'

So, please look forwared to them!

Over and out,

Kai and Umiki


End file.
